In Love With a Dobe
by Green.Berry.Juice
Summary: IYxNaru - Naru/Kag - She was the leader of one of the most elite ANBU teams. Why in the world did she have to fall in love with a ramen-obsessed idiot? Love is a strange thing, isn't it?


Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha or Naruto. Well… maybe in my dreams.

Please enjoy and review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Her deft hands worked through the strings quickly, untying the knots with a certain skill only known to those who were experienced in such things. Kagome Higurashi looked around for the rest of her teammates. Where were they? They were supposed to meet up together at the checkpoint to get the package that they needed. She bit her lip nervously, anxiously unwrapping the box with a kunai in hand. From the description the Hokage gave them, there was going to be a key hidden inside the box. This would, in turn, lead them towards the hidden treasure that the client requested that they find. In short, this was a mission for a team of amateurs. What had them wondering was why were one of the most elite ANBU teams sent for it? There had to be a trick hidden somewhere. They just had to find out the rest of the details.

She tensed, sensing an incoming presence. His or her chakra signals were different from the rest of her team. Her mind registered all the possibilities. There was a slim chance that it was another ninja coming to help them out on behalf of the Hokage's orders. However, considering the fact that this mission was supposed to be a secret... that would be a very unlikely event to occur. But, Kagome did send a radio message to check on her teammates a while ago. Perhaps someone had intercepted it? Groaning slightly, she rubbed her hands tiredly across her eyes. Not showering for a week can certainly take a toll on a teenage girl. Though, she was supposed to be used to such things. Lost in her musings, she didn't notice when a looming shadow ran towards her.

Clang!

A loud yelp of pain escaped one of her shadow clones before they disappeared in a poof of smoke. She immediately sprang into action. The rush of adrenaline rushed through her veins. This was what she was trained to do. This was who she was. There was no need to hide her own personality when she was out on the battlefield. Kagome quickly parried and aimed her shurikens against one of the chakra weak-spots on the enemy. He was dead upon contact. She smirked slightly. Sango was right. Poisoning the tips of weapon with snake venom certainly made the job much easier than it actually was. Having blood everywhere made the job extremely messy. Not to mention, it was a pain to wash it from her clothing. A lone figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Hooded crimson-eyes stared at her unabashedly. The civilian, for he was not dressed in proper battling gear, was tall and dark. His eyes had a sinister glow that she didn't like. Her fists clenched by her side. However, Kagome chose to remain silent. She found out that people liked hearing themselves talk. In fact, she might even learn something useful about him. You should never judge a person by their appearance, she amended. He did sort of have the muscular physique that came with all the training ninjas did.

"Aren't you wondering where your fellow comrades are?" He asked, hands gesturing around at the surrounding forest. "Obviously, they aren't as skilled as you. They might be killed… Or worse. They might be captured. Oh. I see. Are you the silent type?" Dark laughter sliced through the air. That was something else she had to add to the list of things she didn't like about him. Not only did the sinister look in his eyes repulse her, the way he was talking also totally killed all sense of friendliness she might have held for him. Kagome had enough. Charging towards him, she decided to go in for the direct approach to test out his skills.

She was surprised when he did nothing to defend himself. Raising her kunai against his throat, she let a puzzled expression cross her face slightly. He was laughing again. Under the threat of death… and he was laughing. Weird guy. Kagome shrugged it off and concentrated back on him. Was this a new tactic that the enemy ninjas were using? Confuse your opponents with creepy laughter? She tensed again when he began speaking.

"Oh. You amuse me so. Well, I hear footsteps approaching. That is such a pity. Until next time." The dark-haired man moved away so suddenly that she fell against the tree in shock. A mere figment of her imagination? Or did that actually happen? Instead of hearing the actual footsteps the man was talking about, she heard the telltale rustle of bushes instead. Even with her back faced toward the pair, Kagome still knew what her teammates were doing. She spun around, coming face-to-face with a two sheepish faces. Even though they were ANBU, the trio still behaved like the kids that they were.

"You guys are late!" She whined, her blue eyes gazing at them with a playful severity. "I mean, I know that I have more skills and everything. But, honestly! How long has it been? 10 minutes?" Kagome rolled her eyes and opened the box that had fallen to the ground in her haste to get away from the enemy ninja. She hoped that none of the stuff within it were damaged or anything. A grin lit up behind her dog mask. She produced the slightly rusted key with a majestic flourish. Though she was the Captain, she treated her subordinates as equals. That was why she tended to use the term "teammate" rather than anything else. "Anyway, we better go and complete our mission. I don't want to hear any excuses." With that being said, she quickly strode away.

Secretly though, she felt a sense of unease. Who was that guy? And, more importantly, what did he want with her?


End file.
